Cinta Buta Sang Seniman
by KFOPI
Summary: Aku hanyalah seniman amatiran yang miskin. Aku kelaparan, tapi lukisanku tak kunjung laku. Sampai saat itu, datang seorang bidadari cantik bermata indah. Ia menolongku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi tidak kusangka, kejadian itu akan menimpanya. One Shoot.


Cinta Buta Sang Seniman

Selamat malam. Kami datang lagi menyuguhkan Fanfict One shoot. Kali ini berasal dari sudut pandang Brook. Dianjurkan, membaca fic ini malam2/waktu lengang, Cz, ceritanya pedih *cieileh.

Author : **Teach D'Trigun**

Editor : **Portgas D Zorbin**

Langsung saja baca dan REVIEW!

Warning : OOC(?), OOT, AU, Alur cepat, Melankolis (?) etc.

Desclaimer : One Piece punya abang gua *ditabok Eiichiro Oda.

Namaku Brokoli. Biasa di panggil Brook sang Seniman. Walaupun Seniman, aku tidak hidup secara Glamour dengan Rumah besar, mobil mewah, dan punya banyak istri. Aku hanyalah Tukang Lukis pinggir jalan yang miskin dan hidup di pinggir jalan. Aku menjual karya-karyaku yang seadanya. Lukisanku kebanyakan kujual murah, karna peminat yang sedikit.

"Hmmm.. Aku sudah 2 hari gak makan. Kuharap seseorang ada yang sudi membeli lukisanku."

Matahari sudah naik ketempat tertingginya. Ia membakarku dan lukisanku yang belum laku.

"Hmmm… Lapar... Haus.. Kalau aku mati, tolong kubur aku bersama Lukisanku. Biar aku jual saja di Akhirat. Barangkali laku."

Ku lihat orang-orang lewat. Berusaha ku tawarkan dengan suaraku yang mulai serak.

"Pak... Bu.. Ayo lihat-lihat pak.. Barangkali bapak-ibu tertarik."

Tapi orang-orang itu berjalan terus dengan bibir seperti ikan bandeng.

"Aku sudah pasrah. Ternyata aku tidak berbakat melukis. Ga ada yang tertarik dengan apa yang kulukis. Apa aku ganti profesi saja yak?"

Tiba-tiba, dikala aku lesu pasrah. Ada Gadis cantik datang melihat-lihat lukisanku. Dia mempunyai mata indah. Mata Sayu Berwarna Ungu. Mata itu indah sebening embun pagi. Aku terpana. Aku terpukau. Ohh bidadari, apakah hari ini aku akan mati kelaparan? Sehingga aku dijemput olehmu bidadari?

Tiba-tiba lamunanku pecah. Ketika Suara merdu memanggilku.

"Bang... Bang... Boleh tanya apa judul lukisan ini?" kata Gadis bermata indah itu menunjuk kearah salah satu lukisanku.

"Ahh.. Nona jeli sekali. Ini adalah Lukisan andalanku yang kuberi nama Pelangi Persahabatan. Lukisan ini kubuat dengan airmata, keringat, dan Cinta."

"Bang.. Aku mau beli lukisan itu. Aku tertarik." kata Gadis itu. Matanya yang bening sebening embun itu tak putus ku pandang. Dalam hati, inikah malaikat yang akan menolong perutku yang lapar? Tapi persetan dengan lapar. Melihat dia tersenyum saja, perutku udah kenyang.

"Baiklah Nona, ini Lukisanya. Sudah saya bungkus. Silahkan Nona."

"Berapa aku harus membayar bang?" kata Nona bermata indah itu.

"Eh… soal Harga, itu terserah Nona aja."

"Ko gitu bang? Ya udah, karna Lukisannya menurutku Bagus banget, ini terimalah uang ini." kata Nona bermata indah itu menyodorkan uang 200ribu.

"Terimakasih banyak. Semoga Nona puas dengan hasil karyaku."

"Sama-sama Bang. Jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil aku Margareth aja bang."

"Ohh.. Iya, baiklah. Nama Nona sungguh Indah seperti orangnya. Perkenalkan juga, Namaku Brook."

"Kak Brook, boleh ga aku minta nomor hp nya?" kata Nona cantik bermata indah itu.

"Aduh.. Margareth, saya tidak punya Hp."

"Kalau begitu minta alamat rumah Kak Brook, boleh? Biar kita bisa Surat-suratan. Karna nanti malam, aku akan keluar Negeri." kata Margareth.

"Baiklah. Ini kartu namaku. Setiap Surat Margareth yang dikirim, pasti ku balas."

"Baiklah kak. Aku pamit dulu. Aku senang sekali bisa berjumpa seniman hebat seperti kakak."

"Nona Margareth berlebihan ahh. Aku jadi malu. Tapi aku senang sekali. Yohohohoo.."

**.**

**.**

**5 HARI KEMUDIAN.**

Aku meneruskan lukisanku yang belum beres.

"Tinggal menggambar 2 bola mata saja. Tapi kenapa aku gak berani ya? Bola mata Gadis itu indahnya benar-benar tidak bisa kulukiskan."

Rambutku mulai acak-acakan memikirkan bagaimana cara melukis mata indah Nona Margareth.

Kusulut sebatang Rokok Dji sam soe yang sedikit koyak yang kusimpan di dalam saku Jasku.

"Hmmm... Mata yang begitu sempurna. Ya, baiklah. Akan kulukis sekarang. Aku akan melukis semirip mungkin agar rasa Rindu ini terobati."

Namun ketika baru saja mulai mengores kuas ke kanvas. Pintu depanku berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang datang. Dan ternyata seorang Tukang Pos datang. Aku terperanjat kaget. Hatiku senang bukan kepalang, ketika melihat di kop surat ada nama "Margareth".

Aku pun tak sabar membacanya. Dan aku segera merobek amplop itu. Lalu kubaca surat pertamaku.

**Teruntuk : Kakak Brook Seniman idola Margareth.**

_**Nak Brook, yang menulis Surat ini Ibunya Margareth. Margareth selalu membicarakanmu. Hingga dia menyuruh ibu untuk menanyakan kabar melalui surat ini. Dia sangat merindukanmu Nak. Ibu ingin menyampaikan berita buruk. Ketika kami akan pulang ke Paris, Pesawat kami mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi seharusnya kami baik-baik saja, namun Margareth... Margareth demi mengambil Lukisan yang ada di pesawat, Margareth mengalami luka yang serius. Kini kedua Mata Margareth Buta karna percikan kaca.**_

_**Ibu minta doa dari Nak Brook semoga kami diberi ketabahan. Satu lagi permintaan margareth. Dia ingin sekali Nak Brook membalas surat ini.**_

_**,Terima kasih**_

"Ini bohong kan? Tidak... Tidak... Margareth... Margareth.. Kau pasti menderita. Matamu yang indah itu.. Tidak... Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja Lukisanku? Hikkz.. Baik, aku akan balas Suratmu Margareth Sayang. Mata indahmu, Mata sayu Sebening embun Pagi itu, hilang demi Lukisanku."

Aku pun mencari Sendok. Ya, Sendok yang kusimpan didapur. Lalu aku diam didepan Cermin dengan tanganku yang menggenggam Sendok. Aku kuatkan hati dan Aku pun mencongkel Mataku yang kiri dengan Sendok. Gerahamku menggeretak menahan rasa sakit.

Aku letakan Bola mata kiriku di meja. Darah mulai mengucur di mukaku. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak kurasakan. Akupun mencongkel Mata yang satunya. Aku berteriak keras. Cermin yang ada di depanku ku pukul hingga pecah. Kini tidak ada lagi yang kulihat. Yang kulihat sekarang hanya kegelapan. Kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang kau Rasakan Margareth. Tapi bukan itu... Bukan itu..."

Aku mulai meraba-raba barang disekitarku. Dengan tangan, aku melihat. Aku mencari Amplop. Tanganku tidak menemukannya. Beberapa barang berjatuhan tertabrak oleh tubuhku yang tidak tahu ada dimana. Akhirnya aku menemukan Amplop itu. Aku pun Mengambil 2 bola mataku dan Kumasukan kedalam Amplop itu.

"Aku... Aku... Akan membalas suratmu Margareth. Ini Hadiah dariku... Supaya kau bisa Melihat lagi."

Aku membawa Amplop dan berjalan keluar memapah tembok mencari Bis Surat. Aku terjatuh. Aku tersandung. Aku tertabrak orang yang lewat.

"Dimana Bis Surat itu? ANJING! SETAN ALAS! Minggirr! Jangan ada yang menghalangiku!"

Suara orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan, heran, marah dan apalah sudah tidak kudengar. Yang kupikirkan adalah Mengirim Surat balasan ini untuk Margareth. Dan Akhirnya kuraba sebuah kotak besi alumunium. Dan itu Bis Surat. Aku pun Memasukanya. Aku pun terkapar bersandar didepan bis surat itu. Darahku terus mengalir menyeka wajahku hingga membasahi tubuhku.

_**"Margareth… Terimalah Mata Dariku. Walaupun Tak Seindah Matamu, tapi Kuharap bisa berguna Untukmu."**_

**TAMAT**


End file.
